oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Giant Dwarf/Quick guide
Details Crafting * Firemaking * Magic * Thieving Recommended: * Mining * Smithing *Partial completion of The Knight's Sword |items = *~2,500 Coins *Logs (Most logs will work, however arctic pine logs do not work.) *A tinderbox *Coal (There are rocks in the city, but you need 30 Mining.) *An iron bar *A law and air rune (for Telekinetic Grab) *3 Cut sapphires (can be stolen (Requires 75 Thieving) or purchased from the gem stall in Keldagrim. *A redberry pie (if you haven't completed The Knight's Sword) *Various ores and bars (obtainable during the quest) |recommended = Recommended: *Use the normal spellbook as you will need to Telegrab an item later on. *A house teleport if your house is in Rimmington and if you have no faster way to Mudskipper Point. *A Camelot/Rellekka teleport (for starting the quest) *Access to fairy rings *Some stamina potions/energy potions (for running to bank/mine to collect the ores) *A ring of wealth/amulet of glory/Varrock teleport *(Optional - Strongly Recommended) 5-10 Ores of each ore of the following type to save loads of time: Clay, Copper ore, Tin ore, Iron ore, Coal, Silver ore, and Gold ore.(Mithril ore too, but not very common). *(Optional - Strongly Recommended) 5-10 Bars of each of the following to also save loads of time: Bronze bar, Iron bar, Silver bar, Gold bar,and Steel bar. (Mithril bar too, but not very common.)}} Walkthrough Starting out Items Required: None * Speak to the Dwarven Boatman. ( then through the cave west) * Finish the conversation with Commander Veldaban. * Talk to Blasidar the sculptor on the east side of Keldagrim, south of the kebab shop. Clothes fit for a king Items Required: Weight below 30 kg, Logs, Coal, Tinderbox, 200gp * Talk to Vermundi, the silk trader in the eastern market. * Talk to the Librarian in the north-eastern corner of West Keldagrim. * Climb any bookcase to find a book on costumes known as the ‘Scholars Guide to Dwarven Costumes’. * If you didn't bring coal, mine 1 ore in the northeast corner of East Keldagrim. * Talk to Vermundi again. * Use your coal and logs on the spinning machine then light it with a tinderbox. * Talk to Vermundi again and pay 200gp for exquisite clothes. Boots fit for a king Items Required: Law and Air runes to cast Telekinetic Grab * Talk to Saro at the anvil south-west of the bank in West Keldagrim. * Speak to Dromund in the house just north of the bank. * Take the left boot when he isn’t looking. * Telegrab the right boot from outside his window. An axe fit for a king Items Required: 3 Sapphires, an iron bar, a redberry pie (If you haven't done Knight's Sword) * Talk to Santiri at the weapon shop in north-western West Keldagrim. * Use your 3 sapphires on the axe and talk to him again. * Talk to Thurgo at Mudskipper Point ( ), and give him an iron bar to repair the axe. (2-3-1 if you have not completed Knight's Sword) ** Note: 'Thurgo will require a redberry pie if you haven't already given him one during Knight's Sword * You will be given the option to immediately return to Keldagrim; do so. Halfway There ''Items Required: Exquisite Clothes, Exquisite Boots, Dwarven Battleaxe * Once in Blasidar’s house, talk to Riki the sculptor's model to give him the clothes, axe and boots. * Talk to Blasidar. Joining the consortium Items Required: Various ores, Various bars, Stamina/Energy Potions * Go to the upper floor of the market and talk to the secretary of any company except the red axe, brown engine (if you are female) and yellow fortune (if you are male). . Buy the ores from Ordan in the Blast Furnace to save time. * Offer to help them. ** '''Note: '''The secretaries require you to retrieve ores. (cannot be notes) Be sure to read the dialog to know what ores you need or fill your inventory with about 5 of each. * After a few (3-8) tasks, the secretary will let you speak to the director. ** '''Note: Don't refuse tasks, if you don’t like the task click on the secretary again for a new task before closing the dialog. Refusing too many tasks will gradually reduce your favour with them, and you will have to do more tasks to make up for it. * Complete some tasks for the director until he allows you to join the company (You should try telling him Blasidar sent you first, since sometimes you get accepted without getting bars else mention it when he asks you). ** '''Note: '''The directors require you to retrieve bars. (cannot be notes) Be sure to read the dialog to know what bars you need or fill your inventory with about 5 of each. * Tell the director that Blasidar sent you, offer your support. * Go back and talk to Commander Veldaban west of the bank, he will ask if you want to attend the meeting. You may choose not to. Quest complete! Rewards * Quest points * Mining experience * Smithing experience * Crafting experience * Magic experience * Thieving experience * Firemaking experience